Bay and Ty I do have something
by Princessatsea
Summary: Author's Note: This story happens after Bay and Ty leave the fund-raiser and they end up in his place making out on the floor. Ty is not leaving for the army and "he does have something". I do not own these characters, ABC family does. This story is rated "M". Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


_Author's Note: This story happens after Bay and Ty leave the fund-raiser and they end up in his place making out on the floor. Ty is not leaving for the army and "**he** **does have something**". I do not own these characters, ABC family does. This story is rated "M".Reviews would be greatly appreciated._

"Do you want to get out of here?" Ty raised an eyebrow.

"You bet" said Bay and hooked her arm around Ty's.

Together they walked to Ty's truck, which seemed oddly out of place parked between all the expensive cars at the fund-raiser.

Ty and Bay drove in silence to Ty's home. When they arrived Ty opened the door and started kissing Bay passionately. They both fell on the floor of the living-room. Bay ran her fingers through Ty's beautiful hair. It felt so soft. Ty was kissing her expertly, running his hands up and down Bay's body.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at Bay. "It is getting late; shouldn't you be getting back soon?" Bay pushed his head back towards her. "No, it is fine I told my parents that I am sleeping at my friend's place, Simone." They continued kissing and Bay was thoroughly enjoying Ty's expert tongue. She briefly thought about her limited experience with Liam and the inexperienced fumbling and vowed to only date boys outside her age group in the future.

Ty raised his head again "Are you sure we should be doing this, you seemed distracted at the party". "Oh please" Bay responded unnerved "why are we even talking about this". She pulled Ty back towards her again and continued kissing him, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. She let it fall from his shoulders. Oh those strong shoulders, oh those magnificent abs, this felt good, this was right. Bay wanted more, and although she was a virgin, it was with Ty that she wanted her first time to be.

She pushed Ty up "Do you have something?" Ty paused for a second "Yes, I do, are you sure?" Bay looked into the beautiful face, the smoldering brown eyes, the exquisitely shaped cheekbones and she was sure. "Yes" she breathed. Ty held out his hand and helped Bay stand. He put his arms around her, kissing her again and helping her out of her jacket. "Maybe we should continue this in the bed?" He winked at her, took Bay's hand and led her through the door.

Once in his bedroom, Bay lay on the bed and Ty lay on top of her, his kisses becoming more fervent. Bay could feel his hardness pressing against her and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Ty pushed against her in a slow, drawn out motion and Bay gasped in ecstasy. He ran his left hand over her breast, slowly cupping it and circling his fingers over her nipple through the material of the strapless dress. "These are beautiful, you are beautiful" he whispered into her ear "I would love to see more of them".

Bay pushed Ty aside and slowly stood up. "Can I use your bathroom for a minute?" Ty pointed her to the direction of the hallway and Bay disappeared. She closed the door and looked in the mirror. Her face felt flushed, her lips slightly swollen from Ty's expert kissing. She was burning up inside. No one had ever made her feel like this. "Right" she thought, the real reason she was in that room was to get rid of her tights, in order not to have to perform and embarrassing dance in front of Ty. She pulled at the thin material until it was off her legs.

She went back into Ty's room; he was lying on the bed without his shirt with a lazy smile on his beautiful face. Bay marveled again at his toned upper body, all the muscles defined, not one ounce of fat, and all hers. She sat on the bed with her back to him and swept her long, dark curls to the side. "Can you help me get out of this?" she asked Ty. "It would be my greatest pleasure, hammer girl". He expertly pulled down the zipper and Bay stood and let the dress fall to the floor. She was now only clad in minuscule black panties and no bra. She stood for a minute with her back to Ty, dropping her head in embarrassment. Ty hugged her to him from behind "Bay, what's wrong, please don't tell me you are ashamed, you are so beautiful".

She turned around and slowly raised her head. Ty let himself drop back on the bed, Bay falling on top of him. He smoothed her hair back from her face, framing it with his hands "Beautiful" he whispered and proceeded to plant feather light kisses all over her face. His hands moved to her breasts, slowly circling the now exposed, fully erect nipples and Bay moaned. Slowly Ty explored with his mouth, going further down her neck and lifting her slightly so that he could circle her right nipple with his tongue. Bay felt like she was exploding inside. So this is what it is all about. She wanted more, much more.

She slowly rose and lay on Ty's side. "You still seem to have a lot of clothes on" she said with a shy wink. Ty did not need to be asked twice. He stood up and flung his shoes in one corner and let his pants drop to the floor. He laid back on the bed, dressed only in boxers, an apparent bulge betraying his excitement. Bay looked at the stretched material, her resolve faltering a bit. She suddenly felt incredibly inexperienced.

Ty moved over and continued to kiss Bay, his hands moving down towards her panties. He circled the thin material with his fingers, smiling at the wetness that met his hand. He looked at Bay questioning her with his eyes. Bay took a deep breath and nodded. Ty slowly pulled her panties down and off. His fingers slowly circled her clit and Bay let out a loud gasp. She had never experienced these kinds of feelings before. Ty continued to leisurely circle his fingers, never stopping kissing her and Bay bucked her hips. Ty slowly inserted his finger into Bay's wettest spot. Bay moaned loudly.

Suddenly Ty stopped moving his finger. He looked at her, surprise showing in his eyes "Bay…are you…have you…" Bay flushed with embarrassment "No, I haven't, please don't stop, please, no one has ever made me feel like this!"

"Oh Bay, why didn't you tell me, I don't want to hurt you". Ty looked bewildered and confused.

"Please Ty, I didn't tell you because there wasn't a right time, it is not something I bring up in conversation, you know. I want this now, I am ready, I want you to be my first, please don't stop." Ty bent down to kiss Bay lightly on the lips "Alright then, but if I hurt you too much, you must tell me. I will be gentle, but it will hurt".

Bay nodded "I know, but if it is anything like what I have been feeling this past hour it is worth the pain".

To show that she meant every word, Bay tentatively grazed her hand over the large bulge in Ty's boxer shorts. Ty held his breath. She found the opening in the front and slowly inserted her hand into his boxers. Ty leaned back and closed his eyes. Bay put her hand around the hard penis, which was wet on top. She gulped. That huge thing inside her small space, how was that going to work. Ty still had his eyes closed.

"It feels very big" Bay whispered. Ty opened his eyes "Yes, it is bigger than this", he held up his finger "Do you still want to go ahead with it?"

"Yes" Bay said and pushed his boxer shorts down. Ty helped her pull them off and she marveled at his exposed body. She had never seen an erect penis before, and his was perfect. Ty stroked her hair and planted a sweet kiss on her neck.

Bay looked at him "Where is it?" Ty moved and picked his pants up from the floor. He inserted his hand into the pocket and pulled out a condom. Bay smiled "It seems like you were expecting this to happen tonight". Ty smiled back "I was hoping for it, my sweet hammer girl, but I was also willing to wait".

"No waiting now" Bay said and gave him a light shove. Ty fell back on the bed and started opening up the foil packet. He expertly pulled the condom over his erect member. Maybe it was just Bay's impression, but it seemed to have grown even more. Was that possible?

"Are you sure you want this, sweetheart?" Ty asked.

"I have never been more certain" Bay replied with resolve.

"Right then" Ty said and pushed Bay back gently. He positioned himself between her legs. Bay felt his fingers at her opening and then the tip of his penis was positioned there and he began to push slowly into her.

Outch, outch, Bay bit her lip and tensed. It hurt so much, but she didn't want Ty to know. "Are you ok, baby" Ty stopped and looked at her. Bay opened her eyes "It hurts a bit, but it will be fine, please don't stop now". Ty took a deep breath "Ok then, relax, it will be easier that way". Bay relaxed her body and Ty pushed slowly against the thin wall, then gave one strong push and he was through and fully inside. Bay let out a small scream.

"It's ok, sweetheart, I've got you, I've got you," Ty murmured into her ear and kissed away the small tears that had formed in her eyes "Do you want me to stop?" Bay hugged Ty closer to her; she felt like she was being stretched in a strange place, but the pain had subsided. She felt a warm rush, like Ty belonged in that place.

"No, it is better now, please don't stop". Ty smiled and moved back and forth very slowly. Bay lay still, trying to adjust to the movement. When it became clear to her that it was no longer hurting, she thrust her hips to match his moves. Ty moaned in pleasure and moved faster. Bay threw her head back; something delicious was there, just around the corner, she could feel it. Suddenly she let out a loud moan and her whole body convulsed. Whoa, what was that, she thought that her feelings could not have gotten more intense, but this was something else. Yes, yes she thought as Ty let out a loud gasp and emptied himself into her.

He shuddered and lay very still on top of her, kissing her ever so softly on the corners of her mouth. "Ty, that was amazing, is it always like this?" Bay whispered. "Yes, it was, and no it isn't, this was special, you are special". Ty eased himself slowly out of her and Bay sighted in disappointment. He removed the condom and threw it in the trash.

He lay back next to Bay, holding her close. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Bay looked at him "Like I want to do it again, but am to sore for it". Ty smiled "I am sorry I hurt you". He put his hand between her legs and stroked her lightly. "Do you want an ice pack?" Bay let out a small laugh "No, don't be silly, it feels good, just that I guess we will have to wait a bit for the next round". Ty smiled. He turned Bay into a spooning position and lay his arm over her breast "Whenever you are ready again, sweet hammer girl, it will be my pleasure to comply. Now go to sleep". Bay yawned, not realizing until now, how exhausted she was. She snuggled into Ty's body and closed her eyes. "Good night hammer boy" and she fell asleep.


End file.
